kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tak
Tak is a game of abstract strategy and logic played throughout Temerant. Initially introduced as a game in The Kingkiller Chronicle, Tak was adapted for the real world by game designer James Ernest (with input by Patrick Rothfuss). The game was launched via a successful Kickstarter with Cheapass Games in 2016.Tak - A Beautiful Game on Kickstarter Rules The description in the Chronicle does not provide details on the rules of the game. However, a full playable rule-set was later created by game designer James Ernest, a friend of Patrick Rothfuss, with the author's approval and assistance. Setup Tak is played on a square, tiled board, though using a board is optional and a game can be played on any flat surface, even an unmarked one. Tak boards can vary in size from 3x3 tiles to 8x8, depending on the desired complexity of a given game; the size of the board also determines the number of pieces used by both players. Games of 5x5 and 6x6 are considered "standard" and are the most commonly played. There are two types of Tak pieces: stones (also known as "normal stones") and capstones (also known as "capital stones" or "caps"). Stones usually consist of small tiles (common materials include wood, stone, and metal) in simple geometric shapes that are capable of being stacked and stood upright on one side. Capstones are larger standing pieces that can range in shape from cubes to elaborate totems. Each player typically uses a set of pieces of a contrasting color, such as black for one and white for the other. Alternate rules Standard variants *'Beginner's Game' - *'Traveler's Game' - *'Court Game' - *'Master's Game' - Edema Ruh Tarbean University In the Chronicle Tak is introduced in The Wise Man's Fear. Although the rules are never explained, it is noted for its emphasis on subtlety.Bredon's conversation with Kvothe in Chapter 57 draws parallels between subtle court rules and the ability to play Tak well. Kvothe describes it as "simple in its rules, but complex in its strategy."The Wise Man's Fear, Chapter 57: "A Handful of Iron" Two moves mentioned in the book are not officially named in the game: a "brooker's fall" (which is played in a corner) and "Bredon's defense." The Wise Man's Fear, Chapter 157: "A Handful of Iron" Kvothe is first introduced to Tak by Bredon in Vintas. Kvothe later attempts to teach Tak to Felurian, only to find that she already knows it; Felurian wins in a game "so lovely" Kvothe imagines it would have moved Bredon to tears.The Wise Man's Fear, Chapter 133: "Close Enough to Touch" Kvothe and Bredon play several games of Tak throughout the novel, with Kvothe improving as the book goes along. Bredon views Tak as a philosophy, continually emphasising its reflection of subtlety: "Tak reflects the subtle turning of the world. It is a mirror we hold to life. No one wins a dance, boy...A well-played game of Tak reveals the moving of a mind." He adds that the objective isn't to win, but to win a beautiful game.The Wise Man's Fear, ''Chapter 65: "A Beautiful Game" As the novel progresses, Bredon notes Kvothe's steady improvement; Kvothe reflects that "it he was learning to play a beautiful game."''The Wise Man's Fear, Chapter 137: "Questions" See also *Kaen - An ancient gambling game that gave rise to modern Tak References List External links *Official "Rules for Tak" (beta) *[https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/cheapassgames/tak-a-beautiful-game Tak: A Beautiful Game by Cheapass Games - Official Kickstarter project page] Category:Games